heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3-21
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Waylon Jennings * Jessi Colter * Johnny Bench and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * The Joke Fence - Lisa ** I crossed IBM and LSD. What'd you get? A business trip * Buck Owens and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Get Along Home, Cindy" * Kornfield Jokes * The Moonshiners ** Your boy got a letter saying he was fired * Waylon Jennings ** "Good Hearted Woman" * Doc Campbell ** I bet you get a big charge outta bein' a doctor * Jessi Colter ** "I'm Not Lisa" * Salute! ** Turkey Ridge, South Dakota, population twelve * The Quilting Bee ** Our new neighbor * KORN News * Roy Clark and The Sound Generation ** "Take Me Home, Country Roads" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** I'll never forget the first house I ever owned. I furnished the entire three rooms for eight dollars, and that's the truth. I took seven dollars and spent it on gas and went around collecting my friends' old cast away furniture. What about the eighth dollar? Oh, I kept it. * The Hagers ** "Mystery Train" * Pauline and Pierre ** Pierre, how old are you? * Samples Sales ** Does anyone speak German? * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Well, would you like to have some good mutton stew You can, and lots of mint jelly too Fresh hot biscuits baked to a tee And apple cider for you and me Yum, yum! * The Joke Fence - Sherry ** Did you hear about the neurotic bloodhound? No, what happened? He thought people were followin' him. * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Your pa was a drinker, and it made him look awful Your poor old mother, the looks he would give 'er Bags under his eyes, I remember he looked like The butcher peekin' over two pounds of wet liver * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Ain't It Amazing Gracie" * Riddle and Phelps ** What kinda noise annoys an oyster? * Roy Clark, Bobby Thompson, and Jackie Phelps ** "Bury Me Beneath the Willow" * Doc Campbell ** Why'd you let that patient slip into unconsciousness * The Culhanes ** Playing bridge * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** Uncle Ned's in the hospital again * Waylon Jennings and Jessi Colter ** "I Ain't the One" * The Quilting Bee ** Is it right to marry a man for his money? * The Moonshiners ** I always do my hardest chore before breakfast * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** tape Good evening, Mr. Sternwheeler. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be to self-destruct in five seconds. Five, four, three, two, one... explosion Mission accomplished. * Archie's Barber Shop ** Tired of you guys pulling tricks on me * Lisa Todd as "Sunshine Cornsilk" ** "That's All I Want from You" * Waylon Jennings ** "Me and Bobby McGee" * Salute! ** Beefhide, Kentucky, population 753 * Kornfield Jokes * The Joke Fence - Gunilla ** Did you hear about the woman whose husband went crazy? No, what happened? She didn't mind; she thought he was better off. * Doc Campbell ** Minnie, I don't know how to say this * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "My Heart Skips a Beat" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield